kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chernobog1595/Captain Marvel (2019) campaign
The plot of this campaign is heavily redone in order to reflect the comics and EMH canon of established characters. Carol Danvers has been seen in previous campaigns before this one mostly as a supporting player, reprising her role from EMH S1, transplated into the events of Iron Man 1, 2, the Avengers, and Civil War; siding with the Accords in order to focus her powers for government use, and is Tony's second-in-command on the Accords side. She ends up horrified when she realizes that she and the other Avengers had been manipulated by Gideon Malick, Baron Zemo, and Edmund Heidler for their plan to revive Hive from Maveth and seemingly avenge Edmund's family from the Age of Ultron debacle. Guilty of her actions, Carol decides to leave Earth because she feels she can no longer be considered a friend to those who she betrayed in the conflict, and decides to find the home planet of the Kree, of whom Mar-Vell was a member of and told her to find if she ever needed help in her life. The Kree Supreme Intelligence sees the emotionally distraught Carol as perfect fodder for him to mold into the perfect soldier for his plan to conquer the universe for his allies in the Galactic Empire, and so has Yon-Rogg train her in Kree martial combat for her new role as a soldier in the Starforce, while he slowly begins to erase Carol's memories of her old life to make her think she was always a pink-skin Kree to make her more compliant with his orders. Both the Kree and the Skrulls are evil in this version of the story, and it is revealed that there is a third race, the Namekians, who are the oppressed, innocent refugees who were targeted by the Kree in their conquering spree over the galaxy. The Skrulls fight against the Kree because they are angry at the Kree for having defied them over thousands of years ago. They were once a benevolent empire hoping to rule the galaxy through cooperation and misguided manipulation, but their social experiment on the planet Hala in an attempt to rule over the Kree and the Cotati ended up blowing up in their faces when the Kree, angered at the Skrulls for their favoritism over the Cotati, vowed revenge by killing the Skrull ambassadors and stole their technology to eventually become a mighty empire themselves and rule the galaxy through fear and might. The Skrulls, angered by the Kree for their ungrateful actions, slowly became wicked and evil themselves over the years by their desire for vengeance and need to prove themselves justified by their manifest destiny belief in the ancient god Kly'bn, turning into a twisted hybrid between Russian Communist spies and Taliban/Isis religious terrorists. However, it wasn't like they were entirely blameless for their empire's formation to begin with, as the Celestials were responsible for experimenting on their race millennia ago, creating an entire subspecies with shapeshifting abilities who were corrupted by their power and sought to become the sole subspecies of their race, launching a race war upon the original Skrull race. The survivors of the prime Skrull race fled Skrullos to settle on a new planet, changing their name to Namekians to distance themselves from their misguided, supremacist sub-species of infamy. Mar-Vell is male in this version of the story, with the female Mar-Vell from the movie in truth his sister Phyla-Vell. Mar-Vell is the EMH version, who turned against the Kree when he realized the depths of their genocidal conquest and of their secret alliance with Freeza and the Galactic Empire. Phyla was the first to suspect the Kree's lies, but it was Mar-Vell who discovered it first hand when he spied on a conversation between the Supremor and Freeza. Mar-Vell died trying to fight back against Yon-Rogg, and Phyla-Vell was exiled to keep her from becoming a threat. Fearing that Carol might be walking into a trap, Phyla has been sending telepathic messages in her dreams to dissuade her from further association with the Kree and to leave now while she still has a chance. Because Carol had not met Phyla before Mar-Vell's death, the Supremor has been able to manipulate the situation by convincing Carol that Phyla's appearance in her dreams is simply the Supremor trying out a new humanoid form to better interact with the Kree he rules over. Veranke is ruler of the Skrulls, having overthrown the rightful heir, her cousin Princess Anelle, after her father Dorrek VII died during the Kree's attack on Skrullos using the Death Star to finally cut the head of their ancient enemy once and for all. Veranke serves as a shadow counterpart to Yon-Rogg, in that she manipulates Talos into doing her bidding by claiming that the infiltration plots are for the good of the Skrull Empire, and through a specialized bracelet that allows him to shape-shift but also brings out the worst of his personality. Veranke has also kept Talos' family hostage in order to serve as a bargaining chip for his continued services. Talos' crew of infiltrators are evil, totally loyal to their queen, and serve as a disc one final boss for the campaign before both Carol and Talos realize the depths of their rulers' insanity and evil. Throughout the campaign, Carol has been hunting what she thinks are Skrull soldiers, but are actually Namekian refugees, as, fresh off their successful annihilation of Skrullos, the Kree decide to eradicate any trace of their hated Skrull enemies by going after their genetic ancestors on planet Namek, who are peaceful and do not wish to follow in the Skrulls' goals of conquest, but they will also oppose Kree rule for being just as bad if not worse, which led to Namek being destroyed by Freeza for defying him. That was the breaking point for Mar-Vell and Phyla-Vell to defy the Kree Empire, keeping a massive colony of Namekian refugees safe in Mar-Vell's laboratory ship orbiting above Earth. The roles of Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, and Monica & Maria Rambeau are simultaneously divided, expanded, and lessened between one another since this takes place in 2017 after the events of Civil War and Agents of SHIELD S4. Phil Coulson is the current leader of SHIELD, while Fury and Maria Hill keep tabs from behind the scenes, and Monica is now adult-aged to play both 90's Fury and her mother Maria as the primary companion to Carol on Earth. Donald Keller is revealed to be a former HYDRA/SHIELD/government agent who is interrogated by Coulson on how best to battle the House of Taryan and the HYDRA confederacy, though Talos, while under the influence of the bracelet, murders him in order to replace him and manipulate Coulson into restarting Project PEGASUS to allow for the Skrulls to invade Earth in full. Phyla remains alive in the modern day to eventually confront Carol in person to stop the Kree, shattering Talos' bracelet by accident during one of their battles, which causes him to snap out of his corruption, realize his mistakes, and seek forgiveness by allying with Phyla & Carol to save his family from Veranke's grip and the Namekian refugees from the Kree Empire's assault. From there, the campaign plays out relatively the same, though edited to refer to these changes. Carol eventually confronts both Yon-Rogg and Veranke in the final battle on Earth, showing how much she has changed as a person after regaining her memories and emotions. She will no longer be a puppet of the Kree's emotional manipulations, and she can not condone the Skrulls for their actions, leaving them both alive but badly beaten at full-power to prove this. Talos is mortally wounded in the battle against his former Skrull allies and the Kree, forcing Carol to watch over his now rescued family and the Namekian refugees to find a new home for them to live in, and to find the lost Princess Anelle, who is revealed to have been seeing Mar-Vell in a relationship before his death... Story It has been 10 months since Carol Danvers left Earth for the planet Hala after she felt unworthy of continuing her friendship with the Avengers, and now she serves as a valuable and competent member of the Kree Empire's Starforce, having changed her name of Vers to distance herself from her original identity. Little does she realize, however, that the longer she stays on Hala, the more she begins to suffer amnesia about her original self, slowly believing her to have always been a pink-skinned Kree, a sentiment which the other Kree are all too eager to reinforce. That all starts to change when she begins suffering recurring nightmares about an older woman who seems to resemble her old friend Mar-Vell somehow, warning her to flee Hala at all costs and to remember who she is. Fearing she may discover the deception at hand, Colonel Yon-Rogg and the Supreme Intelligence urge her to control her emotions and her abilities to keep her under their own control. During a mission to rescue an undercover operative infiltrating what appears to be a group of Skrulls, alien shape-shifters with whom the Kree are at war, Vers is captured by the Skrulls' tyrannical queen Veranke and her emotionally distant second-in-command Talos. A probe of Vers's locked memories leads Veranke to begin a secret invasion upon Earth with Talos in charge of the operation. Vers escapes and crash-lands in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts S.H.I.E.L.D.'s commander Phil Coulson, whose investigation on his old friend, who doesn't seem to recognize him, is interrupted by a Skrull attack. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories while Coulson kills a Skrull trying to replace him. The unscrupulous government agent Donald Keller, sensing an opportunity to advance his own career by getting intel on the Kree, orders Coulson and his team to work with Vers and keep tabs on her. Using her extracted memories, Vers, Coulson, and Melinda May go to the rebuilt Project Pegasus installation at a U.S. Air Force base. There, they meet up with Doctor Wendy Lawson, sister of the late xenobiologist Walter Phillip Lawson, whom Vers recognizes as the woman from her nightmares. Wendy tries to tell Vers about her true identity and memories, but is interrupted by various phenomena around them. After Coulson informs S.H.I.E.L.D. of their location, a team led by Talos disguised as Keller arrives. Coulson quickly discovers Talos's ruse and helps Vers and Wendy escape in a cargo jet with thes stowaway cat Goose. In the confusion, Wendy fires a laser blast at Talos' bracelet, which he had been fixated at all this time, causing Talos to seemingly shake his head in confusion and become distracted for reasons unknown at the moment. They fly to Louisiana to meet Carol's old friend Monica Rambeau, the last person to see Vers before she left Earth. Monica is also surprised by Vers thinking of herself as a Kree, and is quick to remind her of her past life as Carol Danvers and all that she had accomplished before she left Earth. Before she can mention Mar-Vell, Talos arrives at the house, seemingly unarmed and wanting to talk. It turns out the bracelet he had been wearing was a mind-control device that Veranke had placed on him in order to control him by bringing forth his worst attributes, and that she had been holding his family hostage when he began to question her tyrannical decisions upon the Empire, namely the fact that she had attempted to use the Skrulls' peaceful cousins, the Namekians, as bait to lure out the Kree in order to destroy them as revenge for the destruction of their home planet of Skrullos. He doesn't want to continue his race's belief in conquest and destruction as they had brought nothing but pain and misery to their people. Talos then goes on to explain the long and complicated backstory behind the millennia-old conflict of the Kree-Skrull War. Taking the opportunity to jump into the conversation, Wendy reveals her true identity of Phyla-Vell, Mar-Vell's sister who had also opposed the Kree Empire for their brutal, conquering way of life, and that the two siblings had discovered the Namekians after an initial confrontation born out of mistaken identity and orders from the Supremor to destroy anything resembling a Skrull. The Namekians are a displaced race of peaceful refugees who had vocally opposed the Kree-Skrull War, the Skrulls for their belief in genetic superiority due to the Celestials' experimentation, and the Kree for attempting to conquer their planet out of Nazi/Spartan-esque species superiority. It turns out that after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy, Mar-Vell had returned to Hala on the Supremor's orders to build an engine utilizing fuel cells made from leftover pieces of the Tesseract collected from its time on Earth, ostensibly to create an alternative means of traveling through lightspeed for forging intergalactic relationships, but actually to serve as the ultimate means for powering a doomsday device that, if placed in the wrong hands, would allow them to conquer the galaxy at their leisure. When Mar-Vell and Phyla-Vell discovered the truth by spying on a conversation between the Supremor and his ally Lord Freeza, they attempted to steal the Tesseract fuel cell engine before the device could be completed and use it to safely get the Namekians away from the war, but Yon-Rogg discovered them first and killed Mar-Vell in their resulting scuffle. With his dying breath, Mar-Vell had told Phyla to find Carol and alert her of the Kree Empire's true nature so that she may be safe from their manipulations, but not before destroying the engine to set the Kree's plans back. Phyla has since exiled herself to Earth, and done everything in her power to lure Carol back to Earth and restore her true identity and memories back to normal. When all is said and done, Vers, now restored back to Carol, has become outright disgusted that she had been used and manipulated by the Supremor and Yon-Rogg in their plot to win the Kree-Skrull War. Talos agrees likewise that Veranke had manipulated him to do the same for the Skrull Empire, and now that he is free of the bracelet's influence, he now regrets everything he has done under Veranke's orders, up to revealing that he had killed Donald Keller to take his place. The heroes all realize that they can't let both sides win, which means that Phyla and Talos will have to betray their long-time allies in their respective sides in order to bring peace back to the galaxy. But if it means Mar-Vell will be avenged, Talos' family saved, and the Namekians free of both Skrull and Kree tyranny, then so be it. This means that desperate times call for desperate measures, and Coulson is forced to call upon his old boss Nick Fury for back-up and for him to at long last reveal his continued survival to the world. With their mission now clear, Danvers, Phyla, Talos, Coulson, May, Fury, and Rambeau board a shuttle to locate Mar-Vell's cloaked laboratory orbiting Earth, where the Namekian refugees and the remaining Tesseract fuel cells are hidden. There, the heroes are ambushed on both sides by Starforce, led by Yon-Rogg, and the Skrull infiltrators, now led by Veranke and her new general Kl'rt, who are angered at Talos for his betrayal to save the low-born Namekian scum and ally himself with a Kree, of all people. Carol offers herself up to Starforce to save the lives of her friends, and is brought forward to stand trial against both Veranke and the Supreme Intelligence, the latter of whom is no longer attempting to disguise its true form and personality. During their conversation on why the Supremor chose its path for the Kree to follow, and likewise for Veranke to do the same with the Skrull, Carol removes the Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, allowing her to reach her full potential, overpowering Veranke in the process and allowing Talos' family to escape to safety. In the subsequent battle, May retrieves Goose, who is revealed to be an alien Flerken, and is used to swallow several Kree and Skrull soldiers attempting to kill the Namekians. Carol destroys several Kree and Skrull bombers, forcing both sides to retreat, before overpowering Yon-Rogg on Earth and sending him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence. Veranke, on the other hand, is placed under arrest by the arriving Nova Corps, who vow to put the Skrull Empire under heavy lockdown and supervision to ensure they won't trouble the galaxy again. They'll have a new homeworld to go to since Skrullos was destroyed and no one can't deny they didn't deserve it, but any attempt to restart the war against the Kree, who have also been heavily damaged during the scuffle, and the Nova Corps will be there to put a stop to that. Unfortunately, because Talos had been mortally wounded by Kl'rt during the battle, the Namekian refugees are now leaderless and vulnerable to retribution by their vengeful Skrull cousins and Kree enemies, forcing Carol to give up her one chance to return to her old life and friends back on Earth in order to help Phyla-Vell find a new homeworld for the Namekians. Before she leaves, Carol leaves Fury and Coulson with a modified pager to contact her in an emergency, which gives the two SHIELD leaders pause as perhaps the world may need the Avengers again after what happened in the Civil War... Category:Blog posts